


The secrets in this life that I can't hide

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secrets in this life that I can't hide

His feet whispered across the night-greyed tiles of the castle corridors. The chamber door opened with a muted groan, and then he stood before his slumbering king. A soft sigh froze him, but upon glancing at Guinevere, he let out a silent breath - her dark eyes remained closed in blissful oblivion.  
  
Stepping closer, he stared down at Arthur and then drew a gentle hand across his brow, followed by a kiss as light as a summer breeze.  
  
“Goodbye, Arthur.”  
  
Swallowing, he moved away and closed his eyes, only opening them once he felt the sun’s radiance caressing his skin.


End file.
